Endings
by Saturn Maiden
Summary: BtVS/Angel Crossover. Some thing is lurking beneath the Hellmouth, clawing it's way upwards, too powerful for the Slayer and her allies in Sunnydale to stop alone. AU Season 7
1. Aftershocks

Endings By: Saturn Maiden Author's notes: This story takes place right after "Conversations with the Dead." I felt that this episode had a very good ending and it was a good beginning for an angsty story. I loved how this season is going, and I was hoping to do a Buffy and Angel crossover since in my opinion the "From beneath you it devours" evil thing in Buffy and the "Rain of Fire" baddie from Angel could easily be the same guy. And this seemed like the perfect place to start it. This chapter isn't a crossover yet, but will be soon. Oh yeah, and the little star things mean scene change and the plus sign things mean story start/finish. This chapter is short, but I wanted to get it up and posted. If nobody likes it, I won't post more, but I'm hoping ya'll do cause I'm really proud and I really like this idea and story.  
  
Disclaimers: No, I do not own BtVS or any of the characters or places from the show that I use in this fic. If you want to sue, don't bother, I'll give ya the two dollars I have to my name and save you and me some time and hassle. On with the fic!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1: Aftershocks  
  
Dawn sat in the middle of the disaster area that the living room of her home had become. She was just staring at the place where her mother had appeared, half of her wanting to believe she saw her mother, the other half praying that the spirit was wrong, all of her wished that the apparition would reappear. Her head was swimming with questions and concerns. The speed at which her thoughts streamed through her head almost made her dizzy. This can't be right... but the apparition seemed so much like her mother, so much like her. She didn't know what to believe. She was so lost in her own head that she barely noticed when the tears started flowing from her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Willow ran from the UC Sunnydale library as quickly as her legs could carry her while trying to wipe tears from her face. She didn't know if the tears were of disappointment at not really communicating with Tara, or anger at whatever that being was. How DARE that thing say it had a message from Tara, how DARE it! She stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk but kept going, now paying more attention as she ran towards the Summers house.  
  
******  
  
Buffy sat down on a tombstone in one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries, staring at the pile of dust, trying to process what she heard from the guy before she dusted him. Spike, his sire.... but that just couldn't be! The guy was a new vamp, and Spike's got a soul, AND a chip. It couldn't be. But if it was she'd have to do something about it, and as she stared at all that was left of her "therapeutic" enemy, she knew exactly what she'd have to do if what he said was true. She stood slowly and slipped the stake into her pocket, then noticing that her cell phone had fallen out sometime during the night. She looked around the tombstones, grabbing the tiny phone when she saw it, and then continued on to Weatherly (AN:I think that's the park's name... o.o) Park, in search of more baddies of the bumpy faced persuasion to dust.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
AN: Like I said, it's short, please R&R if you liked, or if I screwed up anything. Please feel free to correct my spelling to, I'm a horrible speller and spell check doesn't seem to get all the mistakes. Feel free to also tell me if you thought it sucked, I've got a 


	2. The Vision

Endings A Buffy and Angel Crossover Fanfiction  
  
By Saturn Maiden  
  
AN: I've got a question for all you "Angel" fans out there. How many of you thought there was something fundamentally wrong with the ending of the last episode? I was fine with the idea that Connor had a crush on Cordy, but HOLY CRAP! I've got this idea that if you changed someone's diapers at any time, then you probably shouldn't sleep with them. So anyway, the Angel part of this fic starts with the episode before that one anyway, . The Angel Investigations crew gets into the action in this one. And yes, there might be just a little Angel/Cordy WAFFyness in the chapter, I just can't help it. And yes, the story's title sucks, but it'll make sense in later chapters, I hope. This time I wasn't listening to the depressing song I was listening to when I wrote the last chapter, so this one might be slightly less, well, um, depressing. Although I do tend to lean towards the depressing when it comes to stories, it's either fluff or death with me, and I'm warning you that this one is gonna be both, I've already written the songfic last chapter to this (Yes, songfic, dun gimme a hard time about it).  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody in this fic belongs to me, please don't sue, I've got no money anyway. *Brokeness*  
  
+++++++++++++++ Chapter Two: The Vision +++++++++++++++  
  
LA  
  
Cordelia was walking away from him, but Angel didn't move to stop her. It was like a hand was holding him back., a little voice in his head whispering for him to let her go. But a much bigger voice screamed at him that he was an idiot, told him that he had to run after her, to beg for her to stay. The two little voices argued within him as he watched her. Then she stopped and started falling to the floor. With his vampiric speed he reached her in time to stop her from hitting the ground hard. He laid her one the floor and she opened her eyes. They were clouded over with white "It's coming.. But not here.. Oh god... It's, it's heading for somewhere where the dimensions thin.. SUNNYDALE!!" She blinked and her eyes were back to the way they normally were. She looked up at Angel "We've got to help them, they can't stop it alone." She sat up and took a few deep breaths. He could tell she was shaken by whatever she saw. Cordy was the strongest person he ever knew, and he didn't like the idea that whatever she saw could affect her so. Whatever it was, she was genuinely frightened of it, and showed it.  
  
*****  
  
Sunnydale  
  
Buffy was dead tired when she finally finished patrolling. She opened the door to her house and stood in the doorway, gaping at the mess before kicking into action and running into all of the rooms downstairs, ready for a fight should anything be there that shouldn't be there. When she finished with the downstairs she bolted upstairs, heading to Dawn's room first. She looked into the room and sees her little sister asleep peacefully on her bed, safe and well, and let out a sigh of relief. "I knew I should have cleaned up at least part of that mess before you got home" Willow said, walking over to Dawn's doorway too.  
  
"What happened down there?" Buffy asked her friend.  
  
"All I know is that Dawn saw." Willow's voice trailed off.  
  
"She saw what?" Buffy asked, even more worried.  
  
"She thinks she saw your mother." Willow said.  
  
"She saw Mom?" Buffy said, looking at Dawn as she slept.  
  
"It might not be, I thought I was talking to Tara at the library, but it was a demon of some sort" Willow said, barely able to keep herself from crying again. She took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. "I think it might be the one."  
  
As if reading Willow's mind, Buffy quoted what she had heard several times in dreams and from baddies "'From beneath you it devours.'" Willow nodded. "Then we're going to have to figure out what this devouring thing is so I can make with the slayage."  
  
***  
  
Somewhere Between LA and Sunnydale  
  
The sun was almost up, Angel could feel it as they drove down the highway towards Sunnydale. If they weren't far from their destination, but he was going to be cutting it close. He started to speed, in a hurry not only to beat the sun, but to warn Buffy. He wondered what it would be like to see Buffy again, how he'd feel. It was odd, but even though he knew that he didn't feel for Buffy as strongly as he had, he also knew he'd never completely forget her. He continued driving, praying that he'd reach Sunnydale before sunup and wouldn't have to cower in the trunk, hiding from the light.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
AN: Like I'd have this story completely Angel/Cordy, yeah right! More to come later, and there is NO FREAKING WAY I'm going to have any Cordy/Connor, I just think that's wrong on so many levels. Sorry to anyone who likes that pairing. R&R please! 


	3. Name that Demon!

ENDINGS  
  
A Buffy and Angel Crossover Fan Fiction  
  
By Saturn Maiden  
  
Disclaimers: Nope, BtVS and Angel aren't mine, don't sue. And don't sue me for any of my little pop culture references, even though there's only one in this chapter, and it's not very well known, but this is a BtVS fic after all. I'm sorry if you don't understand them.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry if I'm bad at this, but this is only my second attempt at a long fic, and my last one didn't work to well. So I'm hoping that this one actually gets to it's conclusion, mostly because I'm very proud of the last part of this story and I want to post it. Oh, and since I seem to be having problems with the way FF.net is dealing with Word formatted fics I cant use my nice little Bold and Italic lettering, I'm going to have to use symbols to mean thought and such, so here it goes:  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
"Speaking"  
  
(AN: Me butting my big Author ass into the story)  
  
++++++  
  
CHAPTER 3: Name That Demon!  
  
++++++  
  
SUNNYDALE  
  
It had taken a while, but Willow and Buffy were eventually able to get a hold of Xander. He answered the phone with a groggy "'lo?" Buffy felt a twinge of regret for waking him. *This probably could have waited until a more appropriate time, like noon,* Buffy thought guiltily, but she knew it couldn't. Willow had, with her new super-witchie connection to nature, had been able to see that this devouring demon was to close to it's goal for comfort. His goal, of course, was digging himself out from wherever he was and then doing the average big bad, takeover, destroy, and/or bring hell on, Earth. And there was no freaking way Buffy was going to let that happen.  
  
Of course she didn't tell Xander any of that on the phone. She simply said, "Xander, it's Buffy, We've kind of got a major Scooby sign.(AN: WE'VE GOT A MOVVIE SIIIGGGNNN!) Can you come as soon as you can?"  
  
"Sure, Buffster, be there in a half an hour. Should I bring Spike with? Cause he's kind of not here." Xander said, reminding Buffy of the talk she'd had with the vampire earlier.  
  
"No. Don't even tell Spike anything," Buffy said. "I'm starting to think he's part of the problem."  
  
"Starting to think? Yanno, I'm too tired to make a joke. See ya," Xander said.  
  
"Bye" Buffy said before hanging up the phone. She walked downstairs to help Willow clean up as much as they could before Xander showed up.  
  
***  
  
LA  
  
Connor walked into the lobby of the hotel his father owned. *Father, ha, what a thing to think of that monster as* he thought as he looked around the empty lobby. The cabinet where Angel kept his weapons, usually crammed full of leathaly-goodness and locked, was almost completely bare and open. "Must have left in a hurry, expecting a major battle." He said quietly to himself as he looked through what was left in the cabinet. Angel had left stakes, his spare crossbow, the things he usually used for vamps.  
  
"He wasn't going to take weapons he knew Buffy had plenty of." Said a British voice behind him. Connor turned to see Wesley walking into the main lobby from the office. How had he missed him? He didn't know but he crossed his arms and looked Wesley straight in the eye.  
  
"Who's this 'Buffy'?" He asked, curious to know what was going on. If this was the big fight that it seems everyone thinks it is, then Connor wanted a part of it.  
  
***  
  
SUNNYDALE  
  
Xander looked around at the downstairs of his friends house and thinking for the billionth time since he'd gotten there an hour earlier that not even a stampeding herd of elephants could have done this kind of damage. Buffy and Willow had both explained what they saw and told him what they knew about whatever Dawn had seen. It was all swirling in his mind like a logic puzzle. He'd never been good at them, but yet he still always thought of problems as them. He looked over to Willow, who was on the phone with Giles, describing the demon she saw. Most of the books that they had had in Sunnydale were destroyed or wiped clean by Willow last year. Xander cringed when he thought of how is friend had been then. He'd been the one that had brought her back from the brink (AN: Xander the Great! Saved the world! ::Huggles a little plushie Xander that she'd gotten somehow:: ), but he'd also felt a great deal of her power then. He never wanted to think of that again, his buddie since kindergarten is back, and that's all that mattered.  
  
Willow hung up the phone and Xander snapped out of his reverie. "Any news on what's this guy we're up against?" Buffy said, standing in the doorway.  
  
"None yet, but Giles thinks it could be a demon called Mangeur The Devourer" Willow replied  
  
Xander piped in at that moment "Devourer. sounds right to be our guy. And I'd be mad too if I had a name like 'Mangeur'."  
  
+++++++++  
  
AN: Thanks for the Reviews, and I had some trouble finding something that meant 'Devour' or something in a different language, so I used 'Mangeur' which is how BabelFish translated 'Eater' into French. 


	4. Reunions and First Time Meetings

ENDINGS  
  
A Buffy and Angel crossover fan fiction  
  
By: Saturn Maiden  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews, I think this story is getting more attention then any of my other ones have, but I'm the kind of person who likes encouragement, so PLEASE review, it helps me to write faster. I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been kind of busy with schoolwork and the whole being grounded thing, but here's chapter 4. This is shorter then my already short chapters, but I needed to get this up before any more intrest in the story was lost.  
  
Disclaimers: Nope, I do not own BtVS or Angel. Please don't sue, I don't even have the money for Christmas presents for my family ;_;.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
CHAPTER 4: Reunions and First Time Meetings  
  
+++++++++++  
  
BENEATH SUNNYDALE  
  
It was time. He had waited for this moment for years, and now it was time. He had worked endlessly to weaken the veil between his plane and the mortal plane enough to rise, and now it was all but nonexistent. He would need only a bit more strength and then he could push through to the dimension of men. Then he could gather enough strength to release all that is evil from it's bounds. Earth would again belong to the powers of dark.  
  
The world would be ill-prepared for his attack, for humans were weak creatures, even ones with power were nothing against him. This would be the end for all that now dwelled on Earth, Mangeur would make certain of that.  
  
THE SUMMERS HOUSE  
  
As they waited for Willow's web search to come up with something on this Mangeur guy, Buffy and Xander were cleaning up as much of the mess as they possibly could. Xander was also looking over what damage was done to the house itself, finding most of it to be broken windows and molding. He made a mental note to come back to the house with his trusty tape measurer to get the dimensions on the blown out windows (AN: Xander is SOOO cool, not only is he super hot and funny, but he can fix shit too!!) This was defiantly going to take some work  
  
Buffy yawned and fought off the urge to just take a nap right then and there in the middle of the living room. *I knew I should have gotten at least a little sleep* She thought as she continued to pick up the big pieces of junk from around the front entry and toss them into one of the large black trash bags. Just as she was starting to fall into that near sleep state again, she heard the doorbell ring. "Everything else is trashed, but the doorbell still works." She muttered under her breath and made her way to the door. She opened it just a crack and made sure that she was standing so that anyone trying to look into the house would only see her. Only when she was sure that the state her home was in couldn't be seen did she turn her attention to the person standing at her doorstep, or rather, persons. There where four of them, but the minute Buffy's saw the man nearest the doorbell she stopped paying attention to the others. She blinked a few times in surprise before opening the door a little wider. "Angel?"  
  
"Hey Buffy." Angel replied and Buffy stepped aside, opening the door wider so that the visitors could enter. She now turned her attention to the others. One was a tall African-American man with a goatee. He was carrying an ax made out of what looked like a hubcap in one hand and his other arm was around the waist of a skinny kind of nervous-looking brunette woman. The other person of the four was Cordelia, she'd changed her hair and there was something different about the way she carried herself, but other then that she was just Cordelia.  
  
"Hi, sorry 'bout the mess, some strange stuff apparently went down here." Buffy said to Angel before turning to the two new faces "Hi, I'm Buffy by the way." Smiling as best she could and nodding to Xander, who introduced himself before Willows voice was heard from where she was in the dining room.  
  
"I've found something!" 


	5. Build Up

ENDINGS  
  
A Buffy and Angel crossover fanfiction.  
  
By Saturn Maiden  
  
Author's Notes: I'm soooo sorry it took this long for the next chapter, but I kinda lost steam, but I'm back (! Sorry again. Okay, and did anybody else LOOVE the BtVS finale? And about the Angel season ender I was left with a big "Huh?" factor. I don't know why but this chapter has a Gunn angst-fest. I usually don't associate him with angsty-ness, although he does have a reason.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Buffy or Angel, although I wish I owned Xander.*drool*  
  
+++++++  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
BUILD UP  
  
+++++++  
  
SUNNYDALE  
  
All heads turned towards Willow at the sound of her yell. Buffy and Xander were the first ones to run to her side, leaping over the junk that had been moved into piles for easy dumpage. "What's this demon's sitch then Will?" Buffy asked as she came over to look over her friend's shoulder to the screen, which looked to be a scan of an old text with a translation next to it. Apparently there WERE websites that dealt with demony stuff, and not in a fantasy way.  
  
"Apparently Mangeur the Devourer is a very powerful demon" Willow said. *What else is new* Buffy thought. They were always powerful. "It has the ability to project images into human minds and intense physical strength. He was sealed away by a coven of very powerful witches nearly a two thousand years ago and . "  
  
"Now he's found a way to break free" Angel said from the doorway. He could smell the sun now, feel it in his bones, it pained his senses as it rose. He'd gotten here just in time. But the sun was apparently the least of his worries right now, with this Mangeur guy around. "Cordy had a vision about it, that's why we're here."  
  
"Yeah, it's chosen Sunnydale for it's rise, cause, well Hellmouth" Cordelia said as she brushed past Angel to enter the room.  
  
"Duh" Was the oh-so-intelligent answer from Xander, "State the obvious much?" Cordelia made a little face at that. Buffy and Willow both shot them a "Grow up already" look. It seemed as if as soon as you got those two back in the same room they were automatically transformed into their high school selves. And they didn't need Queen C and Goofy Xander right now.  
  
Gunn and Fred stayed back a little, obviously missing something about the whole exchange. They'd met Willow before, but she'd been different, her best friend had just died then, you couldn't judge who a person was when they were mourning, and Gunn got that same vibe off her now. She'd lost something, or someone, major, done something major, and he could somehow see it in her eyes. You don't end up with that haunted expression for nothing. He saw that expression on other people too. Angel, he took the broody haunted look to the extreme, but he'd seen it in others in different degrees. People from his old neighborhood, the guys in his old crew, they'd all lost something to the darkness. They'd all lost a part of themselves they could never get back. He'd lost a part of himself. That's where he'd seen part of the look in Willow's eyes before. He'd seen it whenever he looked in the mirror in the morning. Hell, he'd even seen part of it in Fred's eyes late at night, when she wondered the hotel at night after having a nightmare, when she didn't think he was awake, and didn't want to wake him up, to burden him with her issues. It was the loss of innocence, that look in all their eyes. Not the kind of innocence that everybody talks of losing, but the Nievite that most people get to keep all through their lives. The ignorance that lets them believe that they're safe from the monsters in the movies, lets them think that the world is all black and white, what they can see. But Willow's eyes held a tinge of something different, something deeper. Like she'd not only lost her innocence to the darkness, but her very self, her sanity, her personality. He saw barely- there control over the deep darkness that he knew hid just beneath her carefully built armor. Her eyes looked like Angel's, almost like she'd lived a lifetime of dark. Like she had everything to atone for and didn't know how she possibly could. That hadn't been in her eyes last time he'd seen her. Then there had just been sadness, and the loss. There was always the loss.  
  
+++++++  
  
THE NEW SUNNYDALE HIGH  
  
Robin Wood, that was an interesting choice for a pseudonym, but it worked. It never occurred to him that the name was slightly reminiscent of a folklore hero thief, nor would he care if he did. He was neither hero nor thief, even if such titles could be pinned on anyone, especially together. He looked about his office, it was spacious, probably the town's way to draw people in to take the position, seeing as how the last two Sunnydale High principals had died rather mysterious deaths. But Robin didn't need this space for him to be here, although it did have its advantages. Privacy, among them. But he would have taken this job even if he'd had to deal with a janitor's closet for an office, he needed to be here now. He felt it inside himself, in his gut. There was a reason for everything, and he let himself be led by his instincts, the things that called him here. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had a part to play in some rather bad mojo going down, and he wouldn't have wanted to miss it for the world. Or for any other place for that matter . 


End file.
